


The Union Half Full:Life in 1996

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The World of 1688 [3]
Category: Alternate History RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Expanded States of America, F/M, Gen, North American Union, headlines, homeowners’ association, noblebright, slices of life, world half full
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: The World of 1688 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885903





	The Union Half Full:Life in 1996

8:00 AM - breakfast with JM, AE, LR, AV, BL, RW

8:45 AM - drop Rachel and Jason off at LR’s

9:15 AM - meeting with Library Helpers

9:50 AM - second breakfast 

10:45 AM - arrive at HoA

11:00 AM - HoA meeting 

12:00 PM - lunch

12:45 PM - car wash

1:30 PM - go to LR’s

2:00 PM - pick up kids

3:00 PM - TV shows

5:20 PM - get dinner ready

6:05 PM - dinner


End file.
